


Sincerely, Me

by impravidus



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Emails, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Harley Keener, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley Keener-centric, Humor, Kid Harley Keener, Letters, Parent Tony Stark, Pen Pals, Texting, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: Harley Keener and Tony Stark's relationship told through messages.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 34
Kudos: 153





	1. new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeachyKeener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/gifts).



If you would’ve told Tony Stark that he was going to be pen pals with a eleven year old in Rose Hill, Tennessee, he’d probably roll his eyes and say that you were insane. But there he was, staring at tiny chicken scratch on a piece of loose leaf paper stained with blue Gatorade. 

_Hi, Tony._

_It’s Harley Keener. You know, the kid that saved your ass. Don’t tell Mama that I said ass. She’d probably whoop my ass to the moon. And I said it again. This is your fault. You’re a bad influence._

_Abby was happy to get her watch back. She threw a big hissy fit about how I lost it and it was my fault (you know, the way little sisters blame everything on you) but then when I gave it back she gave me a big hug so you can tell that she really appreciated it._

_Also, I have to thank you for everything. For all that awesome stuff you left in my garage. That was a little hard to explain to Mama. I told her I won a sweepstake. She’s pretty gullible so she believed it. She once read on Facebook that M &Ms cause colon failure so she made us stop eating M&Ms. It stunk. I love M&Ms. _

_I still can’t believe everything you got me. It’s absolute bonkers the equipment you gave me. I mean, I don’t even know how to use some of this stuff it’s so high tech. I’m really excited to try it out, but I’d really appreciate it if you showed me the ropes. Doesn’t have to be in person but one of those helpful tutorial videos would be cool. I know you’re busy though, so you don’t gotta._

_BTW. Why did you get me a car? I can’t drive. I’m eleven._

_Anyways, I’m just writing to say thank you and also because Mama said I should send a letter to the sweepstakes people and ask if there’s a tax thing. I don’t know how taxes work. Is she getting taxed for this?_

_Anyways, write back whenever you can._

_-Harley Keener_

.-~*~-.

Harley Keener entered his garage after school with a bowl of homemade Cheez-Its that his mama made with locally grown cheese because “she read that Cheez-Its cause lung cancer on Facebook.” On the desk was an envelope, his name and address written in neat, blocky all caps.

_Hey, Harley._

_In this envelope is a flash drive with full video tutorials for all the equipment made by yours truly. I did make it at four AM, so I may be a little sleep deprived and lackadaisical. However, I tried my best to make it an interesting tutorial. I better not see this posted on YouTube edited into an embarrassing music video remix._

_Also, I gave you the car because you’re not gonna be eleven forever. One day you’re gonna drive and you better be doing it with style._

_Tell your mom she’s not getting taxed on anything. This is an academic sweepstake. If she asks what that means, say that you did it based on “merit.” That’s the money word when it comes to this kind of stuff._

_I now have access to your school records, so if I see your grades are dropping due to too much distraction in this new decked out lab, I_ will _take it back._

_That’s a lie. No I won’t. But you still need to keep up your grades. You’re a smart kid, and I’m sure you can use this equipment to help you._

_Don’t know how to end this so, uh, stay hydrated, get good sleep, stay in school, don’t do drugs._

_-The Mechanic_

_P.S. If you want to get in contact with me, my personal email is_ _tes@starkindustries.com_ _not_ _anthonyestark@starkindustries.com_ _. That’s my business one and I don’t check it often. Please don’t go around sharing my personal email or I’ll have to change it._


	2. Happy New Year!

**Wednesday, January 1, 2013, 12:10AM (1 day ago)**

**From: countryroadstakemehometotennessee@gmail.com**

**To: tes@starkindustries.com**

**Subject: Happy New Year!**

Hi Tony!

Happy New Year! I hope you had a great New Year’s Eve. Mama, Abby, and I stayed up until midnight and she got us sparkling cider and we watched the ball drop on the TV and it was awesome. I bet you got to see the ball in real life! You live in New York, right? That’s super cool. Maybe one day I can come see you in New York.

Anyways, just wanted to say Happy New Year and wishing you an awesome year!

-Harley Keener

PS: Thanks for the tutorial videos. They really helped :-)

.-~*~-.

**Wednesday, January 2, 2013, 3:04PM (1 hour ago)**

**From:** **tes@starkindustries.com**

 **To:** **countryroadstakemehometotennessee@gmail.com**

**Subject: re:Happy New Year!**

Hey Harley,

I did have a good New Years Eve. I threw a party with my friends and we had a lot of fun. We did get to watch the ball drop at Times Square in person and it’s not as cool as it seems on TV, but if you want to come up next New Years, I can get you and your family tickets to New York.

Sorry for my late response. I got a little sick after my party and I figured it would be rude to email back when I was feeling under the weather.

I’m glad you had a good night! I know your winter break is going to end soon, which is a bummer, but I’m sure you’re ready for school to start again. Did you finish your reading project? (Yes, I know about your reading project.)

Hope to hear back from you soon.

-The Mechanic

.-~*~-.

**Wednesday, January 2, 2013, 4:57PM (3 days ago)**

**From:** **countryroadstakemehometotennessee@gmail.com**

 **To:** **tes@starkindustries.com**

**Subject: re:re:Happy New Year!**

You can just say you were hungover. I know what that means. Just because I’m eleven doesn’t mean that I don’t know that grown-ups drink on New Year’s Eve. Plus, I’ve seen the news. I know you drink.

I did finish my reading project! It was a personal choice reading project, so we got to pick our own books. Most of my classmates did boring books like "A Wrinkle in Time" or "The City of Ember.” I read this dystopian book called “Unwind” by Neal Schusterman. It’s about this world where teens 13-18 can be chosen to be “unwound” AKA their bodies get deconstructed and harvested to be donated to other people if they misbehave or if they’re not good enough or there’s too many people. It’s pretty cool. I think it’s an allegory for the way societies can become desensitized to inhumane things due to culture shift and self preservation.

Anyways, Abby wants to go to the ice skating pond, so I’m gonna go.

Have a good day.

-Harley

.-~*~-.

**Sunday, January 6, 2013, 11:56PM, (15 hours ago)**

**From:** **tes@starkindustries.com**

 **To:** **countryroadstakemehometotennessee@gmail.com**

**Subject: re:re:re:Happy New Year!**

Your intellect scares me a little. I know it’s hypocritical considering I was in college at your age, but even so, it’s weird seeing a kid who should be, I don’t know, skipping rocks or something, reading high school level literature and rhetorically analyzing its contents. 

Never stop doing your thing, though. It’s better to excel and stick out than it is to hold back and never grow. 

That’s my tidbit of wisdom for the day. Sorry for another late response. You should expect those from me. It’s not that I don’t want to respond, it’s that I get so wrapped up in my projects and work that it slips my mind. Not an excuse though.

Let me know how your presentation goes. I’m sure your teacher will have a jaw to the floor once she realizes what you read.

(I’ve read that book too and I was mildly concerned about you.)

-The Mechanic

.-~*~-.

**Monday, January 7, 2013, 3:35PM (20 days ago)**

**From:** **countryroadstakemehometotennessee@gmail.com**

 **To:** **tes@starkindustries.com**

**Subject: re:re:re:re:Happy New Year!**

Apparently talking about abortion policies, normalized mass child murder, and the morality of human harvestation is not appropriate for a fifth grade English class and now I have to see the guidance counselor on Tuesdays. So that stinks.

Anyways, I started reading George Orwell’s “1984,” so I’m probably gonna have to see the guidance counselor for a while. 

I’m absolutely bored in my math class. I feel like I’m surrounded by a gaggle of idiots. They can’t handle long division. It’s just long division! It’s so simple and yet they can’t get it wrapped around their tiny pea brains how to carry numbers. Ugh. 

I hope it gets better in sixth grade because I’m gonna dig my eyes out of my sockets if I have to listen to one more person ask why 360 is divisible by four and five. 

Maybe I should graduate early like you did. Maybe then I’ll be around people who are as smart as me.

I have to go shovel the driveway. Have a good day.

-Harley


	3. Hi?

**Saturday, January 26, 2013, 11:09AM (1 day ago)**

**From:** **countryroadstakemehometotennessee@gmail.com**

 **To:** **tes@starkindustries.com**

**Subject: Hi?**

You didn’t respond to my last email, which I get because you’re busy and stuff. I just wanted to send you an update. 

My guidance counselor meetings were actually really good because she realized that I wasn’t being challenged enough so she suggested I test for this special STEM program in sixth grade. You go to this other middle school and take science and engineering courses on B days instead of going to normal classes. The kids who go to that program are in the same normal classes so they don’t get behind in them. I think that would also mean that I’d be in a class with only people who learned like me so that’s gonna be great. Just have to get through four more months of fifth grade.

I finished “1984” and it was okay. The whole allusion to the dangers of totalitarianism and commentary on propaganda, surveillance, and censorship was interesting but I was a little bored with the writing style.

I saw your new presentation for that cool energy thing. I’m sure that’s what kept you so busy. I think it’s great that you’re making clean energy. Not to sound like Mama, but I read this article about climate change and I know politicians and the general masses don’t take it seriously. But I know it’s a threat, and we need clean energy to ensure that our world doesn’t crumble by the hands of its inhabitants. 

Sorry for getting all existential on you. I just worry about our planet.

Hope to hear from you soon.

-Harley

.-~*~-.

**Saturday, January 27, 2013, 2:04AM (13 hours ago)**

**From:** **tes@starkindustries.com**

 **To:** **countryroadstakemehometotennessee@gmail.com**

**Subject: re:Hi?**

Totally didn’t see you had sent an email until today. I would’ve responded if I had realized. I’ve been going a little crazy perfecting this clean energy thing, as I’m sure you’ve inferred. 

That STEM program sounds perfect for you. I’m glad you found something like that.

Also, I do not recommend graduating early. It was not fun and I would’ve much rather prefered being in something like an advanced class with people my age. I can’t stress this enough: you’re young. You have time to grow up. Don’t be quick to grow up, because it’s not all that great.

I might not respond for a while now that my new clean energy project is out to the public. I’m going to be doing some conferences, presentations, and boring business stuff for a while while I’m trying to get investors and customers and bla bla business stuff.

Don’t stop sending me your email updates, though. I’ll still read them eventually.

-The Mechanic


	4. Can You Believe That Superbowl?

**Monday, February 4, 2013, 4:15PM (1 month ago)**

**From:** **countryroadstakemehometotennessee@gmail.com**

 **To:** **tes@starkindustries.com**

**Subject: Can You Believe That Superbowl?**

I don’t actually like football, but OMG were the commercials and the half time performance AWESOME! My favorite commercial was the M&M one. I love the M&M commercials. Those funky little dudes always make me laugh. Also, Beyonce? She was so amazing! I don’t usually listen to her music (I’m more of a country music guy myself) but the light design was just impeccable and her singing was really good and the choreography had me bouncing in my seat. And the guitar that was shooting out fire? That was so cool!

Maybe one day they’ll get someone really good on the Superbowl, like Luke Bryan. That would epic if they got Luke Bryan. I love Luke Bryan. 

Now I’m gonna go listen to him. Bye!

-Harley

.-~*~-.

**Thursday, February 14, 2013, 8:08PM (24 days ago)**

**From:** **countryroadstakemehometotennessee@gmail.com**

 **To:** **tes@starkindustries.com**

**Subject: Happy Valentine’s Day!**

Today we did our Valentine’s Day card exchange and I got so much awesome stuff. I finally have an excuse to eat candy that Mama would never buy for us. I gave everyone cards with squids on them because I like squids and squids are awesome. This girl named Casey gave me a homemade heart shaped letter and she said, and I quote:

“Harley, I really really like you. Like, like like you. I think it’s so cool that you read books all the time and eat carrots and hummus. You have very pretty eyes and I want to look at them and hold your hand.

Do you like me too? Yes or No (circle one)

Sincerely,

-Casey.”

I should’ve seen it coming. Her friend Mackenzie came up to me during recess while I was reading “War and Peace” and asked me what I thought of Casey. I said she was nice and she just giggled and joined her group where they kept whispering and looking at me.

Anyways, I checked no. She’s nice but I don’t like her like her and I didn’t want to lead her on. 

I hope you had a good Valentine’s Day. I bet you get the best candy. 

-Harley

.-~*~-.

**Monday, February 18, 2013, 7:49PM (20 days ago)**

**From:** **countryroadstakemehometotennessee@gmail.com**

 **To:** **tes@starkindustries.com**

**Subject: Day Off!**

I didn’t have school today because of President’s Day, so Mama, Abby, and I went to see "Escape From Planet Earth" and it was really stupid, but Abby liked it and I always like hearing her laugh and even though it was really stupid I still liked it so it wasn’t a total waste of time. After we went to see the movie we went to get ice cream and I got strawberry (which is the best flavor and NOT a sorbet, no matter what Abby says) and she got mint chocolate chip (which is inferior to strawberry) and Mama got vanilla (because she’s boring).

Anyways, I started building an miniature Hyperloop and I’m getting some good progress on it. I think I’ll have the final prototype by the end of the month. I’ll keep you updated.

-Harley

.-~*~-.

**Sunday, March 3, 2013, 5:07PM (6 days ago)**

**From:** **countryroadstakemehometotennessee@gmail.com**

 **To:** **tes@starkindustries.com**

**Subject: Hyperloop**

I’ve finally finished my Hyperloop! I snaked it through our vents and into the kitchen so Mama can send me snacks through the tube and not have to come out to the garage to do it. It has fully functional suction both ways that can be adjusted to whatever I need. It’s pretty sweet.

I saw your presentation on your energy thing on the news. I’m glad that so many people are getting excited about it. It’s really great.

Maybe one day I can make something as great as that. Maybe I’ll help make the world a better place with something I create.

Keep being awesome.

-Harley

.-~*~-.

**Saturday, March 9, 2013, 10:47PM (1 day ago)**

**From:** **tes@starkindustries.com**

 **To:** **countryroadstakemehometotennessee@gmail.com**

**Subject: re:Hyperloop**

In response to your Superbowl email, I _did_ see the Superbowl. I actually got to see it live and the halftime performance was even better in person. The commercials aren’t the same though. Not sure if I’d want to see Luke Bryan in the Superbowl, but to each their own.

I had a lovely Valentine’s Day. Pepper and I went out to a nice steakhouse and we ordered a delicious chocolate cake for dessert. Also, very surprised by your harsh rejection of that girl. I know how that is, though.

I’d love to see your Hyperloop. It sounds very impressive. It’s best that I don’t have one of those or I’d never leave my lab.

Keep me posted on your Hyperloop. Let me know if there’s any hiccups or kinks.

-The Mechanic


	5. What An Awesome Day! :3

**Sunday, March 17, 2013, 8:05PM (1 month ago)**

**From:** **countryroadstakemehometotennessee@gmail.com**

 **To:** **tes@starkindustries.com**

**Subject: St. Patrick’s Day**

Mama got me the worst shirt in the whole world to wear for St. Patrick’s Day. It was a bright holographic green button up to go with my green checkered pants, and I looked absolutely ridiculous. She got it especially for the party that Jacob Carson was throwing so I wouldn’t be the only one not wearing green but then all the girls were staring and whispering and giggling and it was so embarrassing.

Kyle Chesterfield is Irish and he said that people from Ireland don’t even celebrate St. Patrick’s Day, or at least, not from where he’s from. But the party was fun. There was chocolate cake and a bunch of yummy appetizers like mini bacon wrapped hot dogs and little meatballs.

My Hyperloop is still working great. The suction can be a little strong, though, so Mama can only send things that are in tightly sealed bags or pouches and boxes. Learned that the hard way when I got a stream of chickpea puffs flown at my face one by one.

Hope you had a great day!

-Harley

.-~*~-.

**Sunday, March 31, 2013, 8:32PM (2 weeks ago)**

**From:** **countryroadstakemehometotennessee@gmail.com**

 **To:** **tes@starkindustries.com**

**Subject: Happy Easter!**

Not to sound sacrilegious, but I really don’t like mass. Our priest guy is just so boring and we sing the same hymns and the stories they choose are always so long and the only good part is when it’s over and we get donuts outside. I always get the glazed donut with chocolate frosting and rainbow sprinkles. These donuts are some of the few donuts that Abby can have with her nut allergy, so she always gets the chocolate donut with plain glaze. 

Even though my friends say we’re too old for egg hunts, I think they’re really fun. It’s like a puzzle. Abby was really determined, but I’m just over analytical and found a bunch. Mama told me that I have to leave some for Abby, so I went back and hid them for her. 

Mama does this thing where she hides one golden egg super well and it has money in it, and then she also does our Easter baskets which are hidden even more and they have our favorite candy in it. Mine was in the dishwasher this year. Abby’s was under the dining room chair which seems easy to find but they have fabric around the bottom so you can’t just see under them.

Mama doesn’t put candy in the rest of the eggs. Just in our baskets. She doesn’t like us to have too much candy, especially since “the dye in jelly beans cause brain cancer.”

Anyways, we had meat and three for supper and Mama let us drink juice (she doesn’t usually let us drink juice anymore because it “causes type 2 diabetes and heart failure”) and it was really good. It was the fancy kind with pineapple, banana, and orange. It sounds like a weird combo but it’s really good. You should try it.

-Harley

.-~*~-.

**Thursday, April 11, 2013, 9:04PM (3 days ago)**

**From:** **countryroadstakemehometotennessee@gmail.com**

 **To:** **tes@starkindustries.com**

**Subject: What An Awesome Day! :3**

Today was Abby’s birthday, and she’s really into Minecraft right now, so we threw her a big Minecraft birthday party. We had all Minecraft foods like “golden” apples (those were caramel apples with gold food glitter), watermelon, pumpkin pie, pork bites, and an awesome Minecraft cake that looked just like the one from the game!

The music was only Minecraft background music and Minecraft parodies (you’ve probably never heard of them but there was one for “Glad You Came” and “Payphone” and “DJ Got Us Fallin’ In Love” and CaptainSparklez and SkyDoesMinecraft made original songs and they are awesome!)

All of Abby’s friends wanted to watch *me* play Minecraft because they’re all n00bs and it was crazy having like fifteen little girls just staring at me while I punched down trees and fought off creepers (like a boss I may add). They were treating me like a Minecraft God. It was so weird.

However, getting an excuse to have extra computer time was awesome, and having an enthusiastic audience was pretty epic. 

If you ever are overwhelmed with all your grown up stuff, you should play Minecraft. It’s a nice way to get your mind off of the real world.

-Harley

.-~*~-.

**Sunday, April 14, 2013, 3:27AM (2 days ago)**

**From:** **tes@starkindustries.com**

 **To:** **countryroadstakemehometotennessee@gmail.com**

**Subject: re:What An Awesome Day! :3**

In regards to your last email, was I supposed to understand what any of that means? What does colon three mean? :3? Did you mistype a ratio? And what is a “n00b?” Is that some sort of coding term? 

I did play Minecraft, and I was delightfully surprised. It was very relaxing on peaceful mode and it helped me brainstorm new designs for my current project. It helped me map out the dimensions in a new perspective. (That redstone stuff was actually very intriguing.) 

For your Hyperloop: consider a toggle switch to adjust the pressure of the suction. That way it can be customized for the specific speed you need. (Blueprints attached)

Don’t feel bad about mass. Nobody really likes it. The donuts _are_ the best part.

-The Mechanic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to chat, my Tumblr is [@official-impravidus](official-impravidus.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> If you want to join a Parkner Discord chat click [here!](https://discord.gg/vztSVpg)


	6. It Worked!

**Tuesday, April 16, 2013, 4:05PM (3 days ago)**

**From:** **countryroadstakemehometotennessee@gmail.com**

**To:** **tes@starkindustries.com**

**Subject: It Worked!**

I implemented a toggle switch and now the pressure isn’t overly suctioned or aggressive. Thanks, Tony!

Also OMG you’re so old! Sometimes when I talk to you I forget how old you are but you’re like old old. 

:3 is a face! It’s like a derpy cat face. And n00b is like… you’re a noob! It’s short for newbie. It means you’re inexperienced or something. You’ve GOTTA catch up with the times, old man. You’re supposed to be the face of the future and stuff.

I can not BELIEVE you played Minecraft. That earned you back some cool points. Good job. 

What DO you do when you’re not being an adult and stuff? I know you’re an adult all the time but I mean what do you do when you’re not being an adult-y adult? Do you have hobbies? Do adults have hobbies? Or are you too busy to have hobbies? 

I have loads of hobbies. Productivity makes me feel good. I bet you’re the same way so I’m sure you’ve got loads of hobbies. But they’re probably adult-y hobbies like crochet or something.

Well. Maybe not crochet. You don’t seem like the crochet type.

Unless you are. Which is totally cool. No judgement here. Crochet is awesome. My nana used crochet before she got her wrist problems and she used to give me these blankets she made. I tried it but it’s stupid.

But you’re not stupid if you crochet! It’s just stupid because I couldn’t figure it out. Well, maybe I’m the stupid one.

Anyways, I gotta go do my math homework. 

-Harley

.-~*~-.

**Friday, April 19, 2013, 12:14AM (15 hours ago)**

**From:** **tes@starkindustries.com**

**To:** **countryroadstakemehometotennessee@gmail.com**

**Subject: re:It Worked!**

Glad to hear that the toggle switch worked. You’ll have to keep me updated on how it’s going.

You shouldn’t call yourself stupid. I’m sure if you put your mind to it, you would be able to figure it out. It’s all patterns and repetition, things that come with practice. You didn’t know how to disassemble an engine first try. It takes time and you have to stick to it. You’re impatient, not stupid. The last thing you are is stupid. 

I don’t crochet, though it is a great stimulating past time and a fantastic way to keep your hands busy while you’re focusing on something else. 

I like race car driving. I don’t do it as much anymore now that I have the Iron Man suit, but it was something I got into when I was younger and sometimes the suit just doesn’t have the same feeling as driving a fast car.

I like to cook and bake. It’s therapeutic and rewarding. Following recipes comes naturally and then I get something delicious to eat after. I know you’ve mentioned that your mom is in a big health kick. Do you like to do anything with food?

Now, I’m going to tell you something, and I  _ will _ know if this has been leaked to the press, so you better not go blabbing this to the Rose Hill Times. Sometimes, when my brain really needs to decompress, I watch really really bad TV. I’m talking Dr. Phil and Real Housewives of Beverly Hills kind of bad TV.

Hopefully you don’t know what I’m talking about. You’re too young for that kind of brain rot and I don’t want to be held accountable for corrupting small children with my bad influence.

Maybe I need to leave some words of wisdom.

Stay in school. Eat your vegetables. Don’t do heavy drugs and when you  _ do _ do drugs, stick to marijuana. It won’t ruin your life. 

-The Mechanic

.-~*~-.

**Friday, April 19, 2013, 3:59**

**From:** **countryroadstakemehometotennessee@gmail.com**

**To:** **tes@starkindustries.com**

**Subject: re:re:It Worked!**

You’re really bad at giving words of wisdom. Like you stink at it.

I can’t imagine what it’s like to drive a fast car. I can’t even drive a normal car. I’ve used the mowing machine but I don’t think it’s the same thing.

I like to cook a lot. Mama lets me help her in the kitchen. She thinks it’s important that I learn how to know my way around the kitchen and I’m getting really good at it! I think one day I’m gonna be an awesome chef. 

I don’t get to bake much because Mama doesn’t like sugar around but I really really like it. Baking is different than cooking. With cooking there’s less rules. You get to spice it up. Literally. But with baking, it’s a science and that’s super cool.

I do know about those shows but I wouldn’t be caught dead watching them. I can’t believe you watch them but I guess even geniuses have to be dumb sometimes. 

Sometimes I have to be dumb too. It’s too much to be smart all the time. The way I let myself be dumb is by coloring with Abby. They’re not the fancy coloring sheets. They’re all My Little Pony and princesses and stuff, but I like coloring them. I don’t always color them the right colors but that’s what makes it fun. Abby hates it when I do it wrong though. She’s made me watch My Little Pony with her for hours so I could memorize all of their colors for the next time I color them. I’ve just been avoiding the My Little Pony book so I’m not subjected to that torture again.

But yeah. Sometimes it’s nice to not be smart sometimes. I bet you get it.

I hope you have a good day.

-Harley

.-~*~-.

**Sunday, April 21, 2013, 10:14PM (18 hours ago)**

**From:** **tes@starkindustries.com**

**To:** **countryroadstakemehometotennessee@gmail.com**

**Subject: re:re:re:It Worked!**

I get what you mean about it being nice to be not smart sometimes. It can be exhausting being smart, especially as smart as us. People who aren’t that smart don’t get how tiring it can be, thinking that hard that much. But know that I get what you mean. 

It’s okay to not be smart all the time. 

Here are some more words of wisdom. These ones are better than the last ones. 

Take breaks. I don’t do it but I’m told you’re supposed to. And drink water. And sleep. And stretch often. 

Coming from experience, a lack of these leads to burning out. It’s really easy to get in the zone and not do these but maybe you can create good healthy habits.

I’m going on business this week, so if I don’t respond, that’s why. 

Take care.

-The Mechanic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to chat, my Tumblr is [official-impravidus](https://official-impravidus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
